Creep
by victoriastberry
Summary: Bella decide terminar con su vida en el acantilado luego de que Edward la dejara, Jacob la salva y ahora esta en Volterra para salvar a los Cullen y a todos los que quiere. Que pasara cuando encuentre al amor de su vida en el lugar menos pensado.
1. Chapter 1

**CREEP Capitulo 1**

No puedo creer que este yendo a Volterra a hacer justamente todo lo que no quiero hacer salvar a mi peor pesadilla, salvarlo a el, ese idiota que solo arruino mi vida, la dejo vacia, llena de pesadillas por las noches, con tristeza, depresion, y afectando no solo a mi, sino a Charlie por verme asi, a Jacob por no poder hacer nada para levantarme de ese estado, y que solo elevo su odio a Edward al nivel maximo, solo con oir su nombre se transforma en el gran lobo que es y sabe que cuando lo vea no dudara en arrancarle hasta el ultimo pedazo de su cuerpo. Aquel dia en el bosque me dejo como se deja a una bolsa de basura que huele mal, como un juguete usado que ya no tiene valor, me mintio, diciendo que toda su familia me odiaba que solo se divirtieron mientras el jugaba conmigo. No pude entender todo eso en ese momento, la noche anterior me dijo que me amaba que era su alma gemela, que queria estar toda la eternidad conmigo, y por primera vez despues de mucho tiempo acepto hacer el amor conmigo, aunque fue raro, es como si el estuviera en otro lugar, no fue lo que soñe para nada, y a la mañana desperte sin el y con moretones. para que mas tarde apareciera para dejarme por completo, para que el y la familia que pense me queria, tambien se fuera. Las palabras y los actos de Edward es lo unico que ronda en mi mente.

**Flashback**

Edward: "Lo de ayer, fue solo para sacarme las ganas, de hecho me dio asco, tu fuiste solo un juguete en mi vida, y en la vida de MI familia, MI familia no tuya, nunca lo fue, jamas podrian ser familia de una simple estupida humana,ellos se reian y disfrutaban de mi nuevo juguete. nada mas...espero que jamas te cruces de nuevo en nuestras vida, o bueno al menos lo que queda de la "

Luego de eso, pase 2 meses en mi pieza encerrada sin hablar, sin comer sin dormir me sentia sucia por haberme entregado por primera vez a un hombre que yo creia el amor de mi vida, me sentia ultrajada, violada, vacia, sin motivos para seguir. Cada tanto papa entraba a verme pero ni una palabra salia de mi boca. Me abrazaba cuando las pesadillas aparecian. El sabia que Edward era el culpable y solo estaba esperando saber algo de el para matarlo con sus propias manos, Jacob se unio a su plan. Jacob, fue el unico que pudo hacerme hablar, al menos un poco, me llevaba muy a mi pesar a La Push, me mostraba a Sam en el acantilado, y ahi fue cuando decidi que eso estaria bien para mi, caer en el acantilado y que la suerte tome mi vida. Fui sola una tarde y no lo pense, salte, sabia que iba a dejar atras todo mi dolor. Pero cuando estaba empezando a caer en la dulce muerte, una mano calida me tomo y me saco del agua...Jacob...me salvo. Cuando me recupere llegamos a mi casa y el auto de Carlisle estaba afuera, el no quiso dejarme sola y entre con el a mi casa. Al entrar Alice estaba ahi.

Alice: Bella, estas viva, pe..pero... ? Tu, perro mojado, tu me bloqueaste con tu olor horrible.

Jacob: Cuida tu boca, chupasangre! Yo solo salve la vida de Bella, porque a mi si me importa ella.

Bella: Basta los dos! Alice que haces aqui?...

Alice: Bella, lo siento, jamas debimos dejarte, el idiota de Edward nos amenazo con matarte con exponerse frente a los humanos despues, perdon Bella, nosotros si te amamos, sos parte de la familia, aun mas que el.

Bella: esta bien Alice esta bien, ahhhgg juro que voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, como se atreve a hacer todo lo que hizo.

Alice: Bella se que esto no deberia ni pedirtelo pero tengo q hacerlo, el piensa que estas muerta, y se fue a Volterra a exponerse, honestamente a mi y a la familia no nos importa que lo castiguen por eso con la muerte, ni siquiera a Esme,pero se que si esto sale a luz los Volturi nos mataran por causarles tanto problemas y porque tu sabes la verdad sobre los vampiros. POr favor tienes que ayudarnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Jacob; Bella no!...no puedes confiar de nuevo en ellos, te haran da o por favor!

Bella: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Jack escuchame, tengo que hacerlo mi vida tambien esta en riesgo de todas maneras, y la de mi padre y la de ustedes tambien, no puedo dejar que eso pase, voy a irme y voy a dejar una nota a mi padre en caso de que bueno, no vuelva si?:y tienes que prometerme que siempre cuidaras de el.

Jacob; Bella,...yo...no...esta bien...lo prometo...pero trata de volver si?..nose que haria sin ti.

Bella: Hare lo que pueda jack, lo prometo!

Nos abrazamos por un rato, y luego junte algo de ropa e hice la nota..

_"Papa: Se que he estado muy aislada depresiva y sin vida, se que eso tambien te afecto a ti y te pido perdon, ya no soy la Bella de antes y necesito un tiempo conmigo misma para encontrarme de nuevo, me voy por un tiempo, no puedo decirte cuanto ni a donde porque aun no lo se, pero te prometo que cuando lo sepa te llamare._

_Por favor, no estes triste, se feliz, que asi sere yo feliz tambien. te amo._

_Bells"_

Bella: OKey Alice vamos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No puedo evitar llorar, recordando todo lo que paso, y como paso, dejar a mi papa, a jack, pero no puedo dejar que corran peligro todos lo que amo por un idiota, solo espero que a el si lo maten lentamente, tal vez alguno de los tres reyes pueda hacerlo muy bien.

Dos horas despues Alice y Bella estaban en Volterra...

* * *

Espero que les guste mi primer capitulo, no olviden de comentar y sugerirme lo que sea! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias! :) me gustaria actualizar mas seguido pero estoy algo ocupada y espero podes mas adelante publicar mis fics o hacer alguno nuevo pero en ingles, ya casi me falta poco para terminar.

Creep: capitulo 2

Bella se encontraba, corriendo por salvarlo, lo unico que podia pensar es lo poco que queria hacerlo, pero su prioridad son ella y su nueva familia, "despues de todo ellos no tienen la culpa de tener un hijo y hermano tan idiota" se dijo a si misma. Al verlo ahi saliendo por la puerta listo para exponerse frente a todos, parece mas muerto de lo que esta, se apresuro para evitar el desastre. Salto sobre el para empujarlo hacia adentro

"Maldito vampiro casi quiebras mi brazos, abre los ojos Edward, acaso estas demente?"..."Abrelos MALDITA SEA" Abrio lo ojos lentamente y miro a la que solia ser el amor de su vida como sorprendido, "Bella, como , como es que estas viva?" ella solo pudo responderle de la unica manera que podia hablarle a su Ex, " Jacob, alguien que si se preocupa por mi me salvo, de no ser asi estaria muerta y todo por tu culpa imbecil, es que acaso perdiste la razon?, exponerte asi solo hubiese causado la muerte de tu familia y la mia tambien..' sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Felix y Demetri, en ese mismo momento Alice entraba tambien' Aro reclama su presencia en el trono ahora mismo, a los tres' Edward se propuso negarse, pero antes que pudiera decir nada Jane aparecio ' Espero que nadie se atreva a desobedecer a los reyes, no Edward?...siganme, ahora!'

Caius POV

Siempre pense que el odio seria parte de mi vida, que solo la ira reinaria en mi, pero cuando parte de los Cullens entraron y la humana que venia con ellos se atrevio a mirarme a los ojos, solo eso necesite, nose que es, nose porque me pasa, y mas con una simple humana que siempre los odie, pero ella es distinta, tan hermosa, tan profunda, es como si pudiera mirar su alma, y ella la mia, no puede ser...esto no puede ser lo que pienso...' asi es hermano mio, es como piensas, puedo ver la duda en ti, y dejame decirte que todo cambiara ahora'..marcus dijo casi secretamente y a una velocidad incapaz de ser comprendida al menos por Bella, 'No, no puede ser, no con ella, si es asi, ella no se quedara conmigo, mirala hermano tiene miedo de nosotros' Marcus me miro con una sonrisa de lado 'no es miedo hermano, es frustracion, es sorpresa, tiene tantas emociones creo que ella tambien se dio cuenta de lo que tu le haces sentir, pero puedo ver que su lazo con Edward esta roto hace tiempo, y tiene lazos con nosotros tres, tu eres su alma gemela, Aro tiene un lazo de padre y en cuanto a mi es una relacion de tio sobrina, y se que ella nos hara muy felices hermano, ahora escuchemos los que ellos tienen para decir' solo pude asentir a todo lo que el me dijo.

Bella Pov

Caius, creo que ese es su nombre, nose que fue, pero jamas senti algo igual, es como si mi cuerpo y mi corazon me pidieran ir corriendo a besarlo, a reclamarlo como mio y jamas soltarlo, jamas senti esto con Edward, me siento tan rara, es como si este lugar fuera armado para mi, como un hogar despues del de Charlie claro, no siento miedo aqui adentro, y es una ironia ya que estoy frente a los reyes de los vampiros, que pueden matarme sin siquiera enterarme...quizas todo este tiempo estuve en el lugar equivocado, quizas ya es demasiado tarde, se que mis opciones seran la muerte o ser vampiro...y ya tome mi decision...

FIN

Por favor no olviden de como dicen en ingles R&R Read and Review :)

Lien-Cullen-Potter : gracias por tu gran sugerencia, estoy con poco tiempo pero prometo hacer lo que me dijiste con el proximo capitulo! espero tu respuesta a este ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa a todoos! aca estoy, tarde, es que simplemente la inspiracion viene y se va y bueno tardo en venir.  
Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus ansias de mas, me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta mi fic!

Algo muy importante que me olvide de decir los dos capitulos anteriores,

Twilight no me pertenece, ni los personajes! lamentablemente!

Esta es una historia totalmente sobre Caius y Bella los cuales amo! y un malvado Edward Soooo...suck it up! :)

No me acuerdo si lo mencione antes pero es probable que en esta historia alla un poco de nuestro querido Jamie Campbell en cuanto a la musica.

Ahora si el capitulo...

* * *

**Creep - Capitulo 3**

**Aro Pov**

_ 'ah el joven Edward y su querida hermana Alice, que gusto tenerlos de nuevo, veo que traen consigo a la humana, de quien no conozco el nombre aun_' dije sin dejar de mirar a la chica, tan joven, me pregunto si acaso sera buena en nuestro mundo, ciertamente empiezo a sentir lo que Marcus dijo sobre nuestros lazos, algo me llama a protegerla, ademas, si ella decide cambiar a esta vida ya no podra ver a su padre biologico.

'_Isabella, mi nombre es Isabella, pero Bella me agrada mas_' dijo, y creo que el nombre le queda bien, veamos si puedo ver sus recuerdos, su mente.

_'Mia Stella, Isabella, que bello nombre, sabes? mi don es ver tus pensamientos y tus recuerdos con solo tocarte, me permites_' Escuche un bajo gruñido de Edward pero eso no me freno, '_Si claro Aro, solo que Edward no fue nunca capaz de leer mis pensamientos, pero adelante_' me extendio su mano y luego de unos segundos, no pude ver nada, '_Increible no puedo ver nada_' dije, no solo es una humana extraña por no temernos, por nunca haberse vuelto loca por el solo hecho de conocernos, sino que ademas ya tiene un don innato, es fascinante.

**Bella Pov**

Luego de mi pequeño momento con Aro, a quien debo decir, creo que son puras mentiras los mitos de que es un ser sin piedad, parece tan profundo, creo que no debe ser dificil quererlo. De pronto senti la necesidad de acercarme a Marcus, se que debe considerarse una falta de respeto, ya que son los reyes y estan muy bien protegidos, pero al verlo ahi con su cara triste, como aburrido, creo recordar algo que me dijo Carlisle una vez sobre el, y fue que Marcus tenia a su alma gemela, quien era hermana de Aro pero en una guerra con unos vampiros la mataron, y eso lo hundio en un profundo pesar que aun esta presente. Tenia que acercarme, tenia que hacerlo, para su sorpresa, le tome la mano y mientras una lagrima caia por mi mejilla le dije _'se que no te conozco pero nadie merece estar asi de triste, tienes que aprender a sonreir aunque se que no es facil'_ luego de un minuto de mirarme a los ojos me dijo _'mio dolce, que increible ser eres, pero tu no debes llorar por mi, ciertamente se que me daras muchas alegrias, mas de las que he podido vivir en miles de años'_ aunque sus palabras me resultaran raras se que eran verdad, aqui es donde pertenezco, no con Edward, no con los Cullen, aqui en Volterra.

'NO' de pronto Edward furioso me tomo de la cintura y me llevo a su lado, lastimandome, '_Bella, ellos son monstruos, no los escuches solo quieren tenerte como mascota, sabes que yo te amo, tu eres MIA bella'_ este tipo ya me cansa, que acaso no sabe lo idiota que suena '_ Sueltame Edward no soy nada tuyo, tu tuviste tu oportunidad, dejame en paz_' tres grandes gruñidos se escucharon provenientes de Caius, aro y Marcus, '_Edward dejala! tu no eres nada en su vida tu la dejaste y nos amenazaste y con gusto le mostrare a Aro lo que has hecho con ella y con nosotros, Tu familia'_ Alice grito con todas su fuerzas enojada furiosa, ahora si termino de creer de que no le importa mas su ex hermano.

'_Ella es mia de nadie mas, ella me pertenece y si no esta conmigo no estara con nadie, la matare'_ me agarro mas fuerte de un brazo, y el dolor fue tan grande que estoy seguro que me lo fracturo. Al oir esto no pasaron mas de dos segundos que Caius lo tenia contra el piso del cuello

'_Tu mugroso Vampiro no te atrevas a ponerle nunca mas un dedo encima!, tu no eres nadie ni mereces la vida, pero dejare que ella se encarge de ti en su debido momento mientras tanto, estaras aqui en los calabozos, Felix llevalo y hazle saber quien manda, tu sabes como Jane puede ayudarte si quieren divertirse_' ni una duda ni un titubeo tuvo al decir esto, el sin duda era el mas temible de los tres, pero ciertamente me daba orgullo y me hizo sentir un escalofrio de intriga y asombro.

Cuando el dolor en mi brazo y en mi cuerpo volvio, el se acerco en menos de un parpadeo y acariciandome la cara yo me sonroje y fue extraño como su contacto con mi piel no era helado al contrario y mirandome a los ojos dijo _'Isabella, il mio amore, te juro que nunca mas voy a dejar que alguien te lastime, se que dificil aceptar todo eso para ti, que es muy pronto, pero por ti esperare, tambien es dificil de aceptar para mi todo esto, miles de años pase solitario y oscuro, pero tu eres como una luz, escuchame tendremos muchas cosas importantes que hablar luego, pero ahora debemos ocuparnos de tu brazo estas herida y se que debe doler, te llevare a una habitacion asi podras esperar al medico si?, alice estara contigo, no es asi Alice_' ella asintio sin decir ni una palabra '_gracias Caius, si es dificil para mi, pero no me siento mal, al contrario, es extraño pero es como si aqui perteneciera, con ustedes, y si me duele muchisimo pero puedo soportarlo, gracias'_ otra vez mi humana condicion dejo ver mi cara sonrojarse, de pronto caius me levanto y en sus brazos me llevo a una habitacion gigante hermosa, donde me recosto en la cama y me dejo en la compañia de Alice.

**Caius Pov**

No puedo creerlo, es todo tan rapido, y lo que mas me sorprende es que ella este aceptando todo esto tan facil, es increible como puede percibir y vivir todo como si ya realmente fuera una de nosotros, quizas nacio para serlo. Volvi al salon donde mis hermanos me esperaban. '_Aro hermano necesito que llames a Carslile Cullen, tiene que venir de inmediato a ayudar a Isabella, es el unico que puede ayudarla con su brazo, enviare el avion a buscarlo asi estara aqui al anochecer'_ creo que nunca sone tan preocupado en mi entera vida.  
'_Calma hermano, ya lo hice, y el avion ya esta en camino a buscarlo, ciertamente no eres el unico que se preocupa por Isabella'_ evito reirse pero no pudo.  
'_Lo se, es que es todo tan rapido, porque? es raro, jamas senti algo asi, juro que cuando vi a Edward lastimarla, es como si me hubiese lastimado a mi, y la ira me consumio_'  
Marcus tomo la palabra ahora, siempre tiene algo sabio que decir _'Cierto es hermano Caius, Bella es simplemente fascinante, los lazos con los tres crecen cada minuto, pero creo que es algo natural de nuestra especie, cuando los lazos son destinados a ser, no hay otra fuerza que pueda pararlos, lo extraño es que ella siendo humana los sienta tanto, quizas su destino es ser un vampiro, y ser una Volturi y sin duda hermano ella ya siente algo muy fuerte por ti_' cada palabra era una buena noticia para mi, ahora solo queda esperar lo que ella quiere, Mi Isabella, se que juntos podremos ser muy felices...

**FIN**

* * *

y? les gusto? no me gusta alargar las cosas, la espera, no queria un Caius malo o que la trate mal. Quiero un Caius malo con los demas pero bueno con ella. :)

no se olviden R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiii everybody! ahh como quiero poder hacer mi fic en ingles! pronto pronto lo traduciré o voy a hacer uno nuevo, nose. Me agarro la loca y estoy publicando otro capitulo ya ya ya!

Para las/los que me preguntaron cada cuanto estare publicando, no tengo una respuesta, trato de hacerlo seguido pero siempre depende de varios factores, inspiracion principalmente, y bueno soy dirigente scout de los mas pequeños asique mi tiempo y mi cerebro se va bastante en planificar actividades para los niños/as.

Gracias a muchos fic que leo a diario saque un par de ideas en cuanto a lo que quiero para el futuro de bella como vampiro, sus poderes, su personalidad.

Gracias a todooos por sus reviews por ponerlo en favoritos! me encantaaaa! :)

Como siempre Twilight no me pertenece ni sus personajes!

sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo! read and enjoy!

* * *

**Creep - Capitulo 4**

Carlisle llego a Volterra al anochecer con todo lo necesario y con la famila entera, ansiosos por ver a Bella, ya sabian de Edward, Alice se habia comunicado con ellos, pero no quiso adelantar nada mas sobre lo que paso con Bella y como era seguro que ella se quedaria en Volterra para siempre.

**Aro Pov**

'_Amo Aro los Cullen estan aqui_' me dijo Gianna '_que pasen inmediatamente'_ no podia estar mas ansioso Isabella estaba herida y desde aqui puedo escuchar como Alice y Caius tratan lo mejor de si para calmar el dolor de su brazo, ese maldito Edward pagara lentamente todo lo que le hizo a mi pequeña Isabella.

'_Ahh viejo amigo Carlisle, como has estado veo que has traído a tu querida familia contigo, gracias por venir tan pronto_' me acerque a saludarlo ' _Aro, bien gracias, por lo que puedo ver, mi presencia era requerida con urgencia y al saber que es por Bella no quise demorarme ni un segundo, mi familia quiso venir porque estan ansiosos por ver a Bella, ciertamente hemos estado bastante mal alejados de ella_' pude notar su angustia y preocupacion, y al tomar su mano pude ver todo lo que paso, el momento en que Edward los amenazo a todos con matarla, matar a mi pequeña, pude ver como todos se entristecieron y como Emmet y Jasper casi matan a Edward cuando pensaron que Bella estaba muerta, a veces pienso que es bueno que el don sea mio y no de Caius, su furia a veces no tiene control, y en este caso no se que pasaria si el viera esto.

'_Carlisle, lamento que Edward haya hecho todo eso, puedo entender porque aun no le arrancaron la cabeza, pero quiero que sepan que aca no dudaremos en hacerlo cuando llegue el momento, pero no quiero mas demoras, como podran oir Bella esta sufriendo y su dolor es nuestro dolor, vamos_' todos asintieron y a nuestra tipica velocidad nos dirigimos a la habitacion donde estaba mi pequeña.

**Caius Pov**

_ 'Cada segundo es una eternidad que los demora tanto? ahh esto me irrita demasiado_' dije en voz alta sin pensar, es que ya no puedo aguantar mas. _'por favor Caius, estoy segura que estan haciendo lo que pueden por llegar, estoy bien es solo el dolor pero ya he pasado por esto, creo que soy un iman para estas cosas_' me dijo Bella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y levantando su mano para que me acerque '_ven sientate que camines de lado a lado no va a hacer que se apuren'_ ciertamente esta mujer podria hacer que yo mismo me arrancara mi cabeza si quisiera, NO, no puedo creer, es una humana, simple humana, almuerzo, cena, humana, son sinonimos para mi, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

**NN POV**

'_Maestro Caius, lamento interrumpir su charla pero ya llegaron y Bella, estan todos, creo que quieren verte, oh si matarian por verte_' dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Dos segundos despues, Aro y Carlisle entraron en la habitacion pero decidieron que era mejor que los demas esperaran afuera para no abrumar a Bella. _'il mio piccolo, se que has esperado mucho tiempo pero aqui esta Carlisle el va ayudarte, esta bien?'_ dijo Aro con su tono de preocupacion y Carlisle se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo para poder hablarle a Bella mas de cerca, le tomo su mano y le dijo '_Bella, oh Bella lo siento tanto, jamas debimos dejarte, te extrañamos tanto_'

_'Carlisle, no hay nada que perdonar, se que no fue su culpa, siento mucho que hayan tenido que pasar por todo esto, tambien los extrañe muchisimo fueron los peores 2 meses de mi vida, pero creo que si no hubiese pasado eso hoy no estaria aca, en mi verdadero hogar, asique gracias, y se que voy a cortar todo este momento pero de veras me duele mucho el brazo_' y sin decir mas el le sonrio y le dio un beso en la cabeza se paro y agarro con suavidad el brazo lastimado, y con sus manos trato de estudiar que da os tenia ahi y en todo el cuerpo.

_Carlisle como esta su brazo? tiene algun otro daño?_' Caius pregunto con gran preocupacion '_Bella esta bien, solo tiene un par de moretones en la cintura, y el brazo dislocado, lo peor es que para su recuperacion y para que le deje de doler debo colocarlo en su lugar_'

'_demonios eso suena a mucho dolor no?_' dijo Bella frustrada, '_si Bella, duele, pero puedo dormirte para hacerlo asi no sentiras nada y de paso dormiras, se que lo necesitas'_ dijo Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Al otro dia.**

**Bella Pov**

Desperte con mi brazo todo vendado pero casi sin dolor, nada que algunas pastillas no solucionaran, debo agradecer a Carlisle luego, y en el extremo de la cama estaban Aro y Marcus, esperando a que despierte,

_'il mio piccolo, como te encuentras?_' me pregunto Marcus pasando su mano por mi mejilla, '_Bien, mucho mejor, gracias, estoy confundida por todo esto, mi cabeza no para de pensar en lo rapido que esta pasando todo esto, pero mi corazon dice otra cosa, es como si perteneciera aqui con ustedes, no siento miedo, siento cariño por ustedes y una atraccion muy fuerte por Caius, pueden explicarme por favor?'_

'_ah mia Stella, dejame decirte que eso que sientes, tambien lo sentimos nosotros, y tu ya eres parte de nosotros, te queremos y te protegeremos siempre, Caius esta confundido al igual que tu, el jamas sintio algo asi, siempre fue el mas oscuro y temible de los tres, pero entre todos llevaremos adelante todo esto Isabella, tu ahora debes comer algo y descansar, ademas, hay personas que desean verte, los Cullens ruegan por entrar, ellos te hicieron de comer pero antes queriamos saber que opinas tu querida'_ dijo Marcus _'Que pasen, yo tambien quiero verlos, creo que debemos charlar bastante, pero antes, que pasara conmigo, me van a transformar?_ ' esa duda esta conmigo desde el primero momento que entre al salon donde estan los tronos, '_figlia, si, tu seras una de nosotros, cuando lo desees, y estes lista, reinaras con nosotros y tu elegiras el destino de Edward mereces esa eleccion_' las palabras de Aro no me podian hacer mas feliz y mi sonrisa se notaba mientras una lagrima de felicidad caia por mi mejilla, no solo seria un vampiro, sino que ellos me querian a su lado y ademas obtendria mi venganza, y no solo por mi sino por todo lo que el provoco. De pronto senti la necesidad de abrazarlos a los dos y eso hice como pude con mi brazo lastimado. ellos me abrazaron tambien '_Gracias no saben lo feliz que me hacen, ni bien mi brazo se cure quiero ser transformada, no puedo esperar a ser una Volturi, aqui es donde siempre debi estar con ustedes mi familia, y Caius, bueno ya descubrimeros como_' me sonroje y los abrace de vuelta hasta que alguien toco la puerta y de pronto mi ex familia entro

'_Bella! ..._'

**FIN!**

* * *

Sooo...que le parecio?

no olvide de R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa!

perdon perdon perdon ree perdon!, tarde siglos en actualizar, y honestamente no me siento totalmente inspirada para hacerlo ahora, pero se los debo, paso mucho tiempo. Resfrios + cero inspiraci n + un poco de depresi n no son buena combinaci n.

Espero sepan comprender! se viene un fic mas musical, como dije anteriormente y como algunas debes saber nuestro lindo Jamie es cantante tambien y bueno queria incorporar un poco de eso y puede que eso una a Caius y Bella.

Gracias por sus reviews! sus consejos, ayudas y todo lo demas, son lo mas! GRACIAS TOTALES!

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Despues de haber visto a todos de nuevo y todos disculpandose conmigo por haberme dejado y lo mal que habian estado por irse, por tener que hacer lo que Edward les dijo, me senti bien, finalmente en paz de poder estar bien con todos. Rosalie, quien pense que menos me extrañaria o que estaria contenta por haberse ido, me abrazo tan fuerte y dijo que estaba feliz de verme que ella nunca me odio ni nada mas cercano, solo queria ser como yo, humana.

Jasper estaba muy contento, Edward jamas lo dejo acercarce a mi por su estupida sobre proteccion, pero siempre quiso estar cerca mio, y prometio estar conmigo siempre de ahora en mas, y si eso significaba quedarse en Volterra lo haria con gusto. El resto, no me sorprendio, Emmet siendo Emmet mi gran hermano, me levanto por el aire en un gran abrazo, y riendo me dijo que era su hermanita y que siempre iba a ser asi, y que lamentaba no poder haber destrozado a Edward cuando tuvo la oportunidad junto con Jasper. Esme bueno ella siempre fue como una madre para mi, su amor siempre estuvo, y creo que vi sus ojos brillar mas que nunca cuando al fin pudo abrazarme. Todos ellos prometieron estar siempre conmigo, no alejarse nunca mas, solo si yo lo pedia.

Luego de dormir un poco mas, me desperte con Aro a mi lado, mi segundo padre, aunque pronto, asi lo veo yo, ya Carlisle no ocupa ese lugar, aunque lo quiera muchisimo, ya no es lo mismo. Aca es donde pertenezco.

'_Aah Isabella, preciosa, como estas?, como esta tu brazo?'_

'_Aro, bien, ya no me duele, solo tiene que curarse, Aro, donde estan todos? Marcus, Caius?_' la verdad me sorprendio no ver a nadie en mi habitacion mas que Aro.

'_Calma hija mia, todas tus dudas tienen respuestas, y aunque algunas puedan no caerte bien mereces saber la verdad, los Cullens estan en sus habitaciones ahora, quieren quedarse un tiempo aca y ver que es lo que tu deseas con ellos, Edward esta en las celdas desde el principio esperando tu veredicto. Marcus se esta ocupando de algunas cuestiones de papeles como siempre y bueno...Caius el no la esta pasando bien, veras peque a, el como sabras es el mas terrible de nosotros, ah deben ser centenares de a os que no veo una sonrisa genuina en su cara, y siempre odio a los humanos, el ahora esta en una guerra interna consigo mismo, para entender todo lo que ahora siente por ti, no es facil para el, tampoco debe serlo para ti no es asi pequeña?_'

No se por que la situacion de Caius me dolia tanto, sera que siempre me va a despreciar? No es que yo este 100% segura de lo que me pasa, pero al menos no lo odio, no como el odia a los humanos. _'Si la verdad que si, todo esto es tan confuso y pronto, se que para el debe ser mas dificil que para mi, lo unico seguro ahora es que quiero ser un vampiro, aunque hay algunas cosas que quisiera hacer antes de eso, no se vivir algunas semanas como humana_' definitivamente habia cosas que iba a extrañar ademas de la comida, y quería que algunos vampiros ya antiguos vivieran eso conmigo, seria divertido.

'_Lo que tu quieras hija mia, debo advertirte que tendras que estar siempre con alguno de nosotros por seguridad pero lo que tu quieras, y sobre necesidades humanas en un rato estara tu cena, pasta esta bien no? Alice pidio por ti_' Asenti con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

'_Pequeña, se que estos lazos fueron inmediatos pero eso no significa que nos conozcamos, y ya que eres un misterio y no puedo leerte ni ver nada de tu vida, me gustaria conocerte un poco mas no se saber de tu vida tus gustos, las cosas que te gustan hacer, claro si tu quieres compartirlo conmigo_'

Mi sonrisa se agrando cuando el se mostro mas interesado en mi _'Bueno no soy muy interesante la verdad, soy torpe algunas cicatrices pueden contar eso, siempre fui muy independiente porque mi mama es muy dispersa, y cuando se enamoro de Phil mas aun, y bueno cuando me mude con mi papa todo fue mejor, lo extrañaba y pasar tiempo con el fue muy lindo, y me hizo sentir mas madura, ayudarle, se que mi presencia le trajo mas alegria y ha decir verdad voy a extra ñarlo a el y Jacob, el es mi mejor amigo, es el un hombre-lobo, pero te prometo que no es una amenaza, no es violento, no cambia con la luna llena, el puede cambiar cuando quiere a su forma animal, realmente sin el no estaria hoy asi, el me ayudo a salir adelante cuando el idiota de Edward me dejo'_

Aro se acerco y me abrazo acariciando mi pelo, me sentia muy bien en sus brazos, '_Aa mi pequeña, siento tanto escuchar eso, pero me alegro que tu amigo y tu padre hayan estado a tu lado, y aunque es una guerra natural su especie con la nuestra, te prometo que nunca le haremos daño, al parecer por lo que dices no es como los que hemos enfrentado años atras, y dime que te gusta hacer, que te distrae en tus momentos de tristeza o aburrimiento_'

'_Bueno, me gusta leer muchisimo, me pierdo cuando leo y lo encuentro realmente relajante, ademas de eso me gusta escuchar musica y cantar, tambien me distrae y suelo cantar cuando estoy triste, para poder soltar lo que siento, cuando era una niña siempre cantaba en los actos de la escuela o en navidades, era divertido_' sonreia recordando.

'_Bueno, aunque me hubiese gustado verte de niña cantando, me alegra saber todo eso, tenemos toda una gran biblioteca que ahora es tuya también y ciertamente me gustaria escuchar tu voz algun dia al cantar debe ser angelical como tu mi pequeña, pero no me gustaria saber que cuando lo hagas sea por tristeza, haria cualquier cosa por tu felicidad, y tambien me alegra porque eso puede acercarte mas a Caius, el suele leer o sentarse a tocar el piano y cantar en sus momentos de soledad'_

Bueno al menos Caius y yo tenemos algo en comun, es bueno saberlo, me pregunto si sus gustos musicales se quedaron en el tiempo o cantara canciones de ahora tambien, bueno es algo que debere investigar con el, cuando este dispuesto a al menos hablar conmigo. '_No lo se Aro, el odia a los humanos, y yo creo que estoy debajo de esa calificaci n, ciertamente hay mejores humanos que yo, mujeres al menos, miles de mujeres mas lindas, menos torpes, mas perfectas, yo soy Bella, simple, propensa a los accidentes, no muy linda, sin duda paso muy desapercibida'_

_'ISABELLA, jamas vuelvas a decir eso, tu no eres para nada simple, cautivaste a todos el mundo de los vampiros, eres parte de su realeza ahora, hija mia sobrina de Marcus, alma gemela de Caius y hermana de varios vampiros mas, asique eres todo menos simple no crees? y no eres linda, eres hermosa, no solo 2 vampiros cayeron ante ti, debo admitir que crei ver a Demetri mirandote bastante y pude ver a traves de Edward que tu amigo Jacob y alguno de tu escuela tambien morian por ti, asique tantas hombres queriendo a una mujer, sin duda eres mas que linda. Ademas hija mia, Caius sin duda te ama, solo que debe luchar con sus demonios ahora para poder verlo mas claro, pero ya lo viste antes, defendiendote a muerte ante Edward y preocupandose por ti, por tu salud. No quiero que digas eso nunca mas, tu eres mas que especial, y si alguien dice lo contrario bueno creo que tendra que verselas conmigo, el Rey de los vampiros, no es asi?' _Haciendo un chiste a lo ultimo, aunque todo chiste tiene algo de verdad.

Riendome con algunas lagrimas le dije '_Eso creo, gracias Aro, creo que con ustedes ahora todo va a cambiar para mejor, siempre cuando tenga a mi papa Aro y toda mi nueva familia voy a estar bien'_ lo abrace fuerte y de pronto mi celular sono,** Charlie**. '_Perdon Aro pero tengo que atender debe estar mas que preocupado'_

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado! y perdón de nuevo por la tardanza!

R&R Pleaseeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas! aca apareci, gracias a todos los reviews, en especial a los de apoyo y aliento, espero no haber defraudado a nadie dejando de escribir tan seguido, ciertamente lo hago cuando puedo y me salen las ganas de escribir, porque de lo contrario no saldria el capitulo como yo quisiera. Tengo miles de historias que quisiera escribir Jasper&Bella Carlisle&Bella (sisi me gustan todas las parejas menos con Edward jeje) pero quizas mas adelante.

He aqui el capitulo...

* * *

**ARO POV**

Deje a Isabella hablando con su padre biológico Charlie y no quise escuchar su conversación para que ella sepa que la respeto. Me alegra tanto poder haber conocido un poco mas a mi ni a, jamas creí poder sentir algo asi, pensé que solo existía el amor profundo de un alma gemela, como el que siento por mi amada Sulpicia, pero es como si Isabella fuera mi alma gemela hija,y aunque me pone un poco celoso compartirla con Charlie, tengo que entender que soy el segundo, es mas, quizás el tercero, por Carlisle claro, se que ella ya no lo ve como padre y ha decir verdad me aterra pensar que algun dia ella deje de verme asi, de quererme. Quizas debería hablar con Marcus al respecto.

**BELLA POV**

-Bella donde demonios estas?,solo dejaste una nota y sabes estoy a un paso de tener a toda la policía buscándote...

-Hola pa, estoy bien, necesitaba irme, ya no soportaba mas estar en ese estado y se que te arrastre conmigo a mi infierno, estoy lejos bastante lejos, pero estoy bien mucho mejor, creo que fue algo bueno irme, me ayudo muchisimo, aunque te extraño, quiero que estes bien, aunque sea sin mi ahora. - Ya no podía aguantar mis lagrimas, trataba de que el no las notara, aunque puedo notar que el también esta llorando.

-Bells, tu eres mi bebe, siempre lo seras, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti, pero si estar donde estas te hace bien que asi sea, te extra o y te extra are mas aun con el tiempo, solo prometeme que me llamaras, que al menos podre verte algun dia no muy lejano, sabes que tu viejo haria lo que sea por ti, solo...solo...-ahi se largo a llorar jamas habia escuchado a mi papa asi, y tampoco pude contenerme.

-Claro que si papi, te llamare, y quizas si aprendes a usar mas la compu podremos vernos mas seguido asi. Papi tengo que irme, pero prometeme que vas a cuidarte...-no podia hablar sin sollozar- que...que vas a estar bien y a ser feliz, y que pase lo que pase siempre vas a seguir adelante, nunca pero nunca olvides que tu hija te ama y que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue hermoso y fui muy feliz

-Bells, te lo prometo, pero no hables asi, no es como si jamas nos vieramos de nuevo, quiero verte casarte y ver a mis nietos algun dia-ahi fue el peor momento tuve que tapar el telefono para que no me escuchara llorar tan fuerte-pero tambien recuerda que eres todo en mi vida Bella, tu fuiste y sos mi luz, y tu viejo siempre siempre pase lo que pase estar por y para ti.

-Si papi, ah y por favor dile a Jacob que lo quiero con todo mi corazon, que no tuve el coraje de llamarlo pero que el siempre esta conmigo a donde yo este y que jamas lo voy a olvidar y que me perdone por no poder ser lo que el quiso que fuera, el va a entender. Adios papi, te amo nunca lo olvides, voy a tratar de llamarte lo antes que pueda.

-yo le digo, adios hija, te amo y siempre estoy ahi contigo, siempre! estare esperando tu llamada.

cuando colgué el telefono me tire al piso, tener que dejar a mi papa era lo mas duro que podia sufrir, yo era su única hija, su bebe, su alegria y ahora por mi egoísmo lo dejaba, por algo que ni siquiera sabia que iba a pasar, todavia no soy un vampiro y ya sufro las consecuencias de ello. Se que a Jacob lo perdi, jamas podra perdonarme mi decision, menos si es con los Volturi y su forma de vivir, pero se que quizas algun dia vuelva a verlo, pero a mi papá no, a el nunca mas podre verlo. Solo espero que todo valga la pena.

* * *

**Jasper Pov **

Estaba con Caius en su estudio tratando de hablar con el, de que el entendiera que lo que le sucede es normal, que no se encierre que eso solo alejara a Bella, aunque el no quiera escucharme, tendra que hacerlo, esto no lo hago por el, lo hago por ella.

No estabamos lejos de la habitación de Bella, el no queria estar lejos a pesar de no admitirlo,queria poder escuchar lo que ella decia, lo que le pasaba. Cuando estuvo con Aro, todo parecia estar bien, ella se sentia confundida pero sin duda su sentimiento mas grande era de confianza hacia Aro, y cuando hablo de Caius sintio un poco de tristeza y confusion por no saber que le pasaba a Caius, y por no saber que sentia ella misma, pero en el momento que Aro le recordo que ella era preciosa y bastante admirada por varios hombres, pude sentir una oleada de furia y celos de Caius,

-tontos humanos y sus debilidades e inseguridades, como puede pensar algo asi de si misma, si sabe que es mi alma gemela, tendria que saber que es mia asi como yo de ella, pero claro es humana, por lo demas no debo preocuparme, aquel que se acerque a ella con segundas intenciones no vivira para contarlo - dijo casi con risa burlona que daba miedo, incluso a mi.

Luego cuando Charlie la llamo, ella estaba muy feliz, pero su tristeza fue creciendo y al cortar fue tan fuerte que me hizo caer de rodillas.

-Jasper que sucede?- pregunto casi sabiendo porque estaba asi, habiamos escuchado toda la conversacion entre Bella y su padre.

-Bella...devastada...esta...muy triste...- es todo lo que pude decir, Caius me miro con incredulidad y luego me levanto.

-Entonces ve, si eres el unico con el don para calmarla, ve y haz algo, yo hablare con ella despues...antes tengo que..pensar un poco mas...y prepararme..no quiero hablarle indebidamente a ella...y tengo poco control sobre mi...maldad...ve Jasper, ayudala.

-ire, es bueno que empieces a pensar asi, es un inicio...si quieres estare cerca para enviarte calma cuando la necesites- y asi me aleje y rapidamente estaba en la habitacion de Bella, cuando entre estaba en un rincon llorando entre sus rodillas, lo unico que pude hacer fue correr a ella, abrazarla y esperar a que me diga algo para ayudarla con mi don, no queria interferir en sus emociones.

**Fin**

* * *

Se que me pongo bastante emocional en temas padre e hija, pero bueno, las experiencias personales siempre aportan en los fanfic creo yo.

please, please, please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Ya que es jueves feriado aca en mi querida Argentina, vamos a postear otro capitulo. Hoy veremos el lado de Bella cantante.

Let's do it!

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Al pasar 8 dias de estar en aqui en Volterra, la verdad que siento que puedo ser feliz, mi hogar. Desde hace 5 dias cuando hable con Charlie por ultima vez no volvi a llorar, Jasper estuvo conmigo hasta que me calme, y me prometio estar siempre que lo necesite. La verdad que lo unico que me entristece es pensar en mi papa, se que Aro esta celoso porque todavia no lo puedo llamar papa, pero en cierta forma lo trato como si lo fuera, a el voy para todo, un abrazo, para las buenas noches, para un consejo, aunque tambien esta tio Marcus para eso.

Con Caius, he hablado muy poco, es un poco distante, pero siempre esta cerca, sabe todo lo que me pasa en mi dia a dia, y cuando algo es muy importante siempre esta ahi, solo una vez en estos dias me abrazo, luego de haber estado tan mal por Charlie, fue algo tan hermoso y profundo, no queria soltarlo, me susurro un 'perdon' y se fue de la habitacion y Jasper dice que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser un caballero conmigo, pero que le cuesta que le de tiempo, y bueno si la eternidad nos queda, esperare, creo que es algo que los dos necesitamos, tiempo.

Con los demas Cullen, la verdad que mi relacion va muy bien, comparto muchos ratos, me acompañan en mis comidas, y mi nueva familia los Volturi, me recibieron todos muy bien, Demetri y Felix son como dos Emmet para mi, alec y Jane son como hermanos menores, pero todas las relaciones estan recien empezando, no quiero brindarme abiertamente como dije, si la eternidad me espera, tengo todo el tiempo para hacer nuevos amigos y familia.

**NN POV**

Cuando Bella pensaba que todo iba bien, recibió una llamada que le iba a cambiar todo. Jacob.

-Jake, como estas?, perdon que no te he llamado, sabes esto no es facil, no puedo volver, te dio mi mensaje mi papa?

-Bella, si me lo dio, entendi lo que quisiste decir, no entiendo todo lo demas, pero te dare tu tiempo para que me expliques, ahora...Bella...hay algo mas grave que debes saber...yo...ajj...yo no se como decirtelo...

-Jake, ...JAKE...dimelo...no me asustes por favor...es Charlie? esta bien el?...

-oh bells, no...no...Charlie...el...tuvo un accidente Bells,

-QUE? pero co...como como que tuvo un accidente? como Alice no me dijo nada...?...Jacob como esta mi papa..como esta?

-Bella...quizas alice no vio nada...porque Charlie siempre andaba con nosotros...el se habia ido recien de la reserva..

-JACOB, espera...andaba?...Jacob por favor, dime que le paso...por favor- Bella no podia respirar estaba llorando desconsoladamente...y para cuando se dio cuenta Caius, Marcus, Jasper, Aro, Carlisle y Alice estaban ahi.

-Bella, Charlie ...su accidente fue...muy grave, el murio en el acto, pero...el auto..el auto se incendio...Dios Bella, perdon perdon por no poder ayudarlo, por no poder haber hecho nada...perdon...su..su funeral es ma ana. Bella...BELLA estas ahi...BELLLAAA!

Bella no contesto el telefono, estaba desmayada en los brazos de Caius, quien la puso sobre la cama, mientras jasper con la frustracion que le provocaba saber que las emociones de Bella eran mas fuertes que las que el podia controlar, le enviaba como podia calma y paz. Alice tomo el telefono y le dijo a Jacob.

-Jacob soy Alice, Bella se desmayo, cuando este mejor le digo que te llame, entiende que no podra ir al funeral. Ella podra perdonarte pero yo no, por ustedes no pude ver lo que sucedio ni deterlo. Adios Jacob.

-Por favor, Alice dile que lo siento y que no se preocupe que yo me encargare de todo .

* * *

**Caius POV **

Casi ni recuerdo mi vida de humano, mi debilidad como ser tan simple como es el humano, Bella se ve tan palida, tan debil, es comprensible por que acaba de recibir una de las peores noticias. Practicamente puedo sentir su dolor, haria lo que fuera porque no se sintiera asi, pero aun no controlo bien a mis demonios internos que dicen que ignore a una simple criatura tan debil y fragil como Isabella. Tengo que poder sacarlos de mi, o controlarlos y solo dejarlos ser cuando los necesito.

-Aro, hermano ven, tomala tu, se esta despertando y creo que necesita de ti ahora - Aro enseguida vino a ponerse en mi lugar, mientras le acaricibia el pelo, y le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien.

Yo no podia dejar de mirarla, tan hermosa, y tan fragil, no veo la hora que sea una de nosotros, para que ella este mejor y ya no sentir estas dos fuerzas dentro de mi.  
Cuando la senti despertar, todo ese dolor se hizo mas profundo, pude sentirlo como si fuera mio.

-Shhh peque a todo esta bien-le dijo Aro abrazandola

-Que? que?..Charlie, mi papa, el..jacob...muerto- sus lagrimas brotaban tan rapidamente, y empapaban el traje de Aro, quien no la soltaba y le decia todo el tiempo que todo iba a estar bien, y ella lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, yo veia a Jasper luchar para mandarle toda la calma posible, pero nada parecia dar resultado, hasta que el sue o la nos retiramos de la habitacion, solo se quedo Aro a su lado.

**Bella Pov **

Jamas pense que mi mundo se derrumbaria asi, mi padre, lo era todo para mi, y ahora no estaba, no podia dejar de pensar que era mi culpa, que quizas el estaba triste y por eso no presto atencion en la ruta, que quizas necesitaba mi llamado para estar mejor y yo nunca mas lo llame, ahora no esta. Me dormi en los brazos de Aro, quien ahora era mi unico padre, el sabia que ahora lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Al despertar, me dolia la cabeza, mis ojos estaba hinchados, y mi corazon tenia el dolor mas profundo de todos, era temprano en la ma ana y seguramente en pocas horas seria el funeral.

-mi pequeña, no tienes necesidad de levantarte, vuelve a dormir...en los sue os no hay dolor mi estrellita.

-solo si estas en tu peor pesadilla como yo ahora...no puedo dormir, no puedo, el funeral sera en unas horas y yo aca durmiendo?...es..es...- volvi a llorar, no aguantaba dos segundos, todas las imagenes de mi papa y yo se me venian a la mente, me acerque hasta la ventana y llore y de pronto sabia que tenia que sacarme todo el dolor de encima, hice lo que siempre hacia en mis momentos mas tristes, encontrar la cancion perfecta y justo la que nunca pense cantar porque jamas pense perder a mi padre asi, se me vino a la mente...

_Oh God-our heavenly Father. Oh, God-and my father who is also in heaven._

_ May the light of this flickering candle illuminate the night the way your spirit illuminates my soul._

_Papa, can you hear me? Papa, can you see me? Papa can you find me in the night?  
__Papa are you near me? Papa, can you hear me? Papa, can you help me not be frightened?  
__Looking at the skies I seem to see a million eyes which ones are yours?  
Where are you now that yesterday has waved goodbye and closed its doors?  
The night is so much darker; The wind is so much colder;  
The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone.  
Papa, please forgive me. try to understand me; Papa, don t you know I had no choice?  
Can you hear me praying, anything I'm saying even though the night is filled with voices?  
I remember everything you taught me every book i've ever read...  
Can all the words in all the books help me to face what lies ahead?  
The trees are so much taller And I feel so much smaller; the moon is twice as lonely and the stars are half as bright...  
Papa, how I love you... Papa, how I need you. Papa, how I miss you...Kissing me good night.._

Cuando termine la canción, era un mar de lagrimas,jamas habia sentido tanto las letras de una cancion, cada una de las palabras era para mi Charlie, mi papi, quien ahora ya no estaba mas. Aro se me acerco, pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, el es lo unico que me queda como padre, no podria jamas soportar perderlo a el tambien, el se merece que yo lo trate y lo llame papa, Charlie hubiera aceptado que lo hiciera. Corri antes de que el se acercara mas, lo abrace y solo pude decirle:

-Ya no lo tengo a el, por favor, jamas me dejes, jamas hagas nada que te haga da o, no podria perderte, nunca me alejes de ti...papá.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, segundo capitulo emocional padre&hija doblemente Aro-Bella-Charlie. Siento que necesitaba hacerlo, no quiero una Bella siendo raptada por otros vampiros ni nada, obviamente toda historia necesita drama y eso, asique se me ocurrio esto por ahora...la cancion que utilice es Papa, Can you hear me? de Barbra Streisand y honestamente es la canción que siempre escucho cuando extraño a mi papá, quien se fue hace tres años. Abajo les dejo el link de la cancion traducida.

letratraducida-Papa-_Can_You_Hear_Me_

No desesperen que los momentos lindos y felices ya vienen! :)

pleaseeeee R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiiiiii! Gracias por sus reviews, sigan leyendo que aunque tarde siempre voy a actualizar!

**Bella Pov**

1 semana paso de la muerte de Charlie, una semana que Aro no se despego de mi lado, salvo cuando Caius, o Jasper o Tio Marcus venian a verme, y yo lo obligaba a "alimentarse". Todos estaba preocupados por mi, porque no comia como debia o porque no queria salir de la habitacion, honestamente no se que esperaban de alguien que recien perdio a su padre, que se estaba enfrentando a muchas cosas nuevas. Habian decido retrasar mi transformacion un poco mas por todo lo sucedido, aunque sinceramente a mi me daba igual.

Todos han sido tan buenos conmigo, jamas pense encontrar en Jasper un protector, un hermano, un amigo, a el no le puedo ocultar nada, y ademas nos esta ayudando tanto a mi y a Caius.

Caius, el es otra historia, despues de ese tiempo aca, estaba totalmente e irrevocablemente enamorada de el, sin haber compartido un beso, ni nada, pero los momentos que estabamos juntos, sus peque os gestos que me demostraban que el tambien me amaba pero que le costaba expresarlo, hacian que caiga mas y mas por el, yo sabia que el era bueno pero paso tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que no iba a ser facil. Pero el tenia que saber que yo tambien estaba asi, que yo no era normal, que nunca lo fui y que tampoco me sentia asi, nunca estuve bien o completa, el tenia que saber que es lo que sentia lo que queria, lo que el me hacia sentir, lo que queria ser.

* * *

En ese momento me encontraba con Carlisle en mi habitacion, el estaba muy apenado por todo, y podia sentir que estaba triste porque el antes ocupaba el lugar de padre para mi, pero ya no, el es ahora un amigo, como esos amigos de tu padre que te conocen de chiquita y que puedes contar siempre con ellos.

- Carlisle, quiero ser honesta contigo, se que estas dolido, porque tu me consideras una hija mas, pero que yo no te considero un padre hace un tiempo, todo lo que paso, todo lo que Edward hizo, cambio todo, se que no es tu culpa ni la de Esme ni los demas, pero mis sentimientos cambiaron, tienes que entender que aca, yo encontre mi verdadera familia, la que estaba destinada a tener. Asi como tu tienes a Esme y a tus hijos, yo tengo a los Volturi, ahora soy una de ellos. Pero eso no cambia mi amor por ustedes, siempre seran mi segunda familia, y hare cuanto de mi dependa para ayudarlos y no protegerlos. Siento no poder ser la hija que tu quieres, pero tu lugar en mi corazon siempre estara, como amigo como familia.

El mi miro con pena en sus ojos, pero mostro una peque a sonrisa  
-Lo se Bella, se que este es tu destino, creeme que jamas te alejaria de el, pero si cambiaria el pasado, si haria lo posible por volver el tiempo atras, con todo esto, perdi dos hijos, bueno Edward ya no es un hijo mio, me decepciono a un extremo imposible de volver, a mi y a todos nosotros, ciertamente ni siquiera me he preguntado como esta, pero si me duele haberte perdido a ti tambien, mi familia no fue la misma desde aquel dia en que te dejamos, y nunca volvera a ser igual, no es dificil de adivinar que cuando nos vayamos no todos vendran con nosotros, algunos se quedaran aqui contigo y los Volturi. Pero Bella, si tu eres feliz, los Cullen seremos felices, tu mereces cosas buenas Bella.

Lo abrace y senti como si en su abrazo el me estuviera despidiendo y a la vez abranzandome de alegria por mi - Gracias Carlisle, necesitaba ese abrazo, ahora si me disculpas, debo hacer algo que creo que deberia haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, tengo que hablar con Caius, por cierto sabes donde esta?

-Creo que haras bien Bella, estaba en su sala, por lo que oi antes de entrar tocando el piano, pasa mucho tiempo ahi desde que llegaste, se ve que la musica lo ayuda a pensar.

-Bueno eso es algo que tenemos en comun entonces, gracias carlisle, nos vemos luego- y asi sali en busca de Caius, no necesitaba preguntar, por una extra a razon sabia a donde tenia que ir, y al ir acercandome la musica se escuchaba mas clara, jamas pense que el tocara tan bien.

* * *

Al entrar a la sala, pude reconocer la melodia, esa cancion que sentia perfecta para identificarme a mi, a el a nuestra situacion, y sabia que mejor que hablar quizas podia ser, cantarsela...mirandolo a los ojos, y esperar que entiendera lo que queria decirle...el sin notar que yo estaba ahi, empezo a cantar, sabia que esa cancion era por mi, su voz era lo mas hermoso que habia escuchado, era perfecto, Caius, mi Caius...

**[NA] Entre parentesis pondre los pensamientos de Bella al cantar y al escuchar cantar a Caius)**

Caius - _When you were here before couldn't look you in the eye you're just like an angel your skin makes me cry_

Bella -_ you float like a feather in a beautiful world i wish i was special you're so fuckin' special_ (cuando interrumpi su cancion para cantarla con el se dio vuelta sorprendido pero sin dejar de tocar, y me acerque, mirandolo a los ojos, casi con lagrimas, haciendole entender que el es lo mas especial que existe para mi)

Bella y Caius -_ but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo. what the hell am i doing here? i don't belong here._ (sin dejar de mirarnos, me senté a su lado, se que el se siente un monstruo, pero asi tambien me siento yo, rara, y no yo no pertenezco a este mundo, pertenezco a el de el)

Bella -_ I don't care if it hurts i want to have control i want a perfect body i want a perfect soul_ (al cantar esta parte exprese todo, no importa cuanto dure, cuanto duela, quiero ser como tu, quiero poder ser igual que tu, ser perfecta, y cuando dije que queria un alma perfecta puse mi mano en su pecho, haciendole entender que el era perfecto para mi)

Caius - (el tomo mi mano que tenia en su pecho y canto)  
_I want you to notice when i'm not around you're so fuckin' special i wish i was special_

Caius y Bella -_But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo. what the hell am i doing here? i don't belong here._

Caius -_ Whatever makes you happy _

Bella_ - whatever you want..._

Terminamos la cancion, mirandonos a los ojos, el con su mano limpio una lagrima que corria por mi mejilla, y entonces, paso...se acerco y nos besamos, fue el beso mas perfecto, mas dulce, lleno de todo el amor que puede existir, ahora ya no habian dudas, jamas podria alejarme de el, el beso duro bastante hasta que ya no me quedo mas aire...cuando nos separamos el con sus manos en mi cara y yo abrazada a el, no dejabamos de mirarnos. Todo el mundo alrededor podia explotar alrededor nuestro que no iba a importarnos mientras estemos asi los dos.  
De pronto el rompio el silencio y dijo:

-Isabella, gracias, gracias por hacerme entender lo que sentias, todo este tiempo pase aca encerrado tratando de decifrarte y decifrarme, de comprender que era esto, jamas me habia pasado, pero la cancion y el beso, pudieron hacer lo que jamas nadie logro, todas mis luchas internas terminaron hace instantes, y aun asi si mis demonios aparecieran sabran que tu eres distinta, que tu eres mi alma gemela y jamas podran hacerte da o. Isabella, mi preciosa Isabella, te amo...y no puedo a esperar a vivir nuestra eternidad juntos..

Lagrimas de felicidad caian por mi rostro, no podia creer todo lo que escuchaba, todo parecia cerrar, ponerse en su lugar al fin - Caius, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, cuanto necesite de ti todo este tiempo, jamas haria algo para da arte, solo quiero la eternidad contigo para hacerte feliz, darte miles de a os de luz despues de tanta oscuridad, te amo Caius.

y para arruinar el momento entro Jasper...

-Bueno bueno al fin paso, creo que demetri y felix me deben algunos billetes ahora, me alegra que al fin haya pasado, creo que ahora si, podemos hacer algo todos juntos no...quizas algunas actividades humanas para la unica humana aqui no? ...

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustadoooo! La cancion que puse es Creep de Radiohead

please please please R&R

Al menos 5 Reviews y actualizoo! Love you all!


End file.
